Quelques instants cachés
by Lyson'Elemyah
Summary: Quelques One-Shot sur Hermione, Ron, et tous les autres, qui se déroulent après les livres.
1. Chapter 1

9h. Samedi matin. Je me redresse et m'assied sur mon lit. Le soleil est déjà entré dans ma chambre. Tant mieux, c'est une belle journée. Je sors de la pièce, encombrée de cartons, pour aller déjeuner. Mes parents, déjà attablés, café et tartines devant eux, me sourient :

« -Tu as bien dormi ? me demande mon père.

-Pas mal, oui. Je meurs de faim ! »

Je m'installe à la table et commence à me servir. Je profite de ce petit déjeuner avec eux. Je les ais perdu un an. Une année que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier. Personne d'ailleurs, ne pourra l'oublier. Mais, c'est comme ça, on n'oublie pas l'horreur ou la peine, comme la peur, on les surmonte. Petit à petit. Jours après jours. On retourne doucement au quotidien. Un quotidien tellement plus simple, tellement plus lumineux. On se sent léger en pensant à l'avenir, même si salit par tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Il reste des marques, des blessures physiques ou morales. Mais maintenant il faut avancer, continuer à vivre, « aller de l'avant » comme on nous dit.

Je discute donc avec mes parents ce matin, de tout et de rien. Puis je remonte dans ma chambre, j'enfile un jean et une chemise, et une fois prête je poursuis le rangement de mes affaires dans les cartons. Histoire de faire un peu d'ordre pour partir. Je ne sais pas ce que mes parents feront de la pièce une fois mon départ. Mais peu importe, je suis impatiente désormais. Un peu anxieuse, je l'avoue, mais surtout excitée. Allez, je vous l'annonce ? Je vais m'installer avec Ron ! Maintenant que nous travaillons tous les deux, tout est prêt.

Nous avons trouvé un petit appartement dans les rues d'Aylesbury, près de chez mes parents. C'est un collègue à Arthur qui nous a aidé, il habite lui-même le quartier. Et, il nous a gentiment fait passer l'annonce du propriétaire en nous expliquant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème au niveau des moldus voisins, « on ne les voit que très rarement » nous a-t-il confié.

J'ai promis Ron de venir manger chez lui aujourd'hui, donc après un rapide « Bonne journée ! » à mes parents, je transplane devant le Terrier. J'ai toujours aimé cet endroit, certes je ne suis pas très objective car j'ai passé de très bons moments ici, mais je l'ai toujours trouvé accueillant et original. Le fait est peut-être, que la nature entourant la maison me dépayse de mon lotissement. La demeure elle-même est si différente des appartements sobres, classiques et ordonnés, dont j'ai l'habitude. J'ai l'impression de changer de planète en venant ici.

Je frappe à la porte. Aucune réponse, chose rare chez les Weasley. Je prends donc seule l'initiative d'actionner la poignée et, une fois entrée, je m'étonne du calme inhabituel. En tendant l'oreille, je perçois du bruit plus haut. Je monte plusieurs étages, jusqu'à atteindre la chambre de Ron. Il est en train de la « ranger ». Si, si…je vous assure ! Enfin, pour l'instant on dirait plutôt qu'il a vidé son armoire de linge entière, sur le parquet… Je frappe doucement contre la porte largement ouverte et Ron se tourne vers moi, une pile de vêtements difficilement discernable entre les bras :

« -Ah, tu es là ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je me suis permis d'entrer.

-Tu as bien fait, me répond-il. »

Il jette nonchalamment son tas de vêtement sur le lit près du mur gauche de la pièce, et vient délicatement m'enlacer. Je me blottis contre lui, et l'embrasse doucement. Alors qu'il pose gentiment son front contre le mien je lui demande :

« -Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

-Si, mon père est dans son garage, il « traficote » je ne sais quel objet moldu. Maman en revanche, est partie faire des courses, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

- D'accord. Ginny et Harry devait nous rejoindre aussi, non ? »

Il se détache de moi, retourne face au lit, et fourre les habits qui ont atterries par terre dans un sac.

« -Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font, d'ailleurs quelle heure est-il ? C'est que j'ai faim moi ! ajoute-t-il faussement en colère…puis troque son air outré contre un grand sourire.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, tiens ! Tu n'as avalé que six croissant et deux bols de lait, ce matin non ? »

Il me jette un oreiller qui trainait, et se défend avec un faible :

« -C'est ça, c'est ça, moque toi…Je n'ai pas mangé autant ce matin…, bougonne-t-il.

- Bon, je vais dire bonjour à ton père, tu m'accompagne ?

-Bien sûr. »

Après s'être sourit malicieusement, nous descendons les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Je suis Ron qui sort et, main dans la main nous remontons le jardin pour trouver la « cabane » d'Arthur.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, en fait, avec tous ces habits ?

-Il y en a plein qui ne me vont plus, alors je les trie pour finir mes cartons. Enfin…j'ai commencé ce matin donc…, me répond-il en regardant ses baskets, mais j'aurais fini d'ici samedi, hein ! ajoute-t-il rapidement. Promis. »

Je lui souris et acquiesce simplement, un regard pour lui dire que je m'en doutais, mais que je lui fais confiance, et que je sais qu'il attend aussi impatiemment que moi cet appartement. (Si si, on peut dire tout ça via un regard !) Harry et Ginny se sont installés ensemble avant nous parce qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux. Moi, j'ai voulue finir mes études par correspondance, convenablement, peut-être par fierté, je ne sais pas…Certaines personnes ont toujours voulu me faire comprendre que je n'étais pas de ce monde. Enfin bref, Ron a rapidement eu un poste au Ministère, et depuis nous attendons que je travail pour tout organiser. Pour vivre notre petite histoire de notre côté. Ce n'est pas qu'avant ça n'était pas sérieux, mais le fait de quitter chacun son « chez soi » nous grandit, et j'aime ça. En plus, Ron est vraiment investit ! Il pourra dire ce qu'il voudra, mais cette fois c'est lui qui est sous les projecteurs, et il en est fier. Il n'est pas question de l'un de ses frères, de sa petite et unique sœur ou de son meilleur ami, mais c'est son emménagement que l'on prépare.

Nous atteignons donc le garage, et toujours derrière Ron, j'entre. La pièce n'est éclairée que par le soleil qui s'infiltre par la fenêtre mais offre une bonne luminosité, il est midi après tout. De nombreux rayonnages, placards et autres vieux meubles emplissent la pièce. Arthur se trouve derrière une table encombrée d'objets divers, la plupart sont moldus mais, au milieu de ce désordre traîne sa baguette. Il relève la tête à notre arrivée et me salut chaleureusement.

« -Comment vas-tu Hermione ?

-Très bien, merci.

-Et tes parents ?

-Ils vont bien, c'est gentil de prendre des nouvelles. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous bricolez ?

-Oh, je tente de réparer ce réveil…sans magie, ajoute-t-il en lançant un regard désespéré vers sa baguette. »

Puis il reprend l'objet à moitié démonté entre ses doigts et tente d'ôter une petite pièce du cadran, un sourire fasciné sur le visage. Ron lève les yeux au ciel, impuissant devant la concentration et la curiosité de son père, mais plusieurs voix se font entendre depuis la maison et l'empêche d'exprimer le fond de ses pensées.

« Oh, je pense que maman a du arriver, Ron, présume Arthur. Il faudrait aller l'aider. »

C'est donc après avoir prêté main forte à Molly, et Georges qui l'avait rejoint, pour ranger ses courses, qu'Arthur s'installe sur le canapé pour lire la Gazette qui vient d'arriver. Alors que les deux garçons m'aident à mettre la table, Ron murmure à son frère, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres:

« -Alors, tu n'ais pas décidé à inviter Angelina à la maison ?

Je tente de les écouter discrètement, le bras tendu vers un placard. Mais, Georges met fin à la conversation en lui répondant d'un ton moqueur :

-Je ne veux pas lui infligé ta présence. »

Puis il se tourne vers la porte, les bras encombrés d'assiettes, pour crier « Entrez, c'est ouvert ! » à Harry et Ginny qui viennent de frapper. Ron se tourne vers moi, surpris pas la brièveté de leur tête-à-tête. Je lui lance un regard, signifiant « Il ne veut peut-être pas en parler.» Mais visiblement, Ron est aussi doué en télépathie qu'Harry en occlumancie, il fronce donc les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

« Alors, où est-ce que vous étiez ? On vous attendait ! » lance Georges au couple.

Après s'être tous embrassé, nous nous installons autour de la grande table. Le repas débute et les conversations se prolongent. En servant Ginny, Molly me demande :

« -Alors Hermione, comment ça se passe Ministère ?

-Plutôt bien, Mme Griggs, ma collègue, devrait bientôt s'en aller ! »

Ce n'est pas très polie, je sais, mais je m'explique. J'ai, d'habitude, du respect pour mes aînés, mais je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fais à cette femme. Mme Griggs est censé me former depuis mon arrivée, mais elle a un comportement exécrable. Mettez-vous à ma place ! Elle me parle comme si j'étais une enfant et que j'étais incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit, avec son ton espiègle et persifleur. Elle pense que j'ai été embauché grâce à mes « relations »... J'ai pourtant voulu finir mes études correctement pour pouvoir me présenter à ce poste en toute légitimité et n'utilisé personne ! J'ai des connaissances au Ministère, certes, je connais Arthur et Ron (je ne vais pas les renier, tout de même !). Il y a aussi Harry et quelques sorciers du Bureau des Aurors, avec Kingsley. Certaines personnes du Départements des Sports par le biais de Ron. Et nos collègues, nous ne sommes pas seulement deux à nous occuper des dossiers du Départements de Communication aux Moldus ! Mais ça, elle ne semble pas s'en apercevoir, elle discute très rarement avec les personnes qui travaillent dans les bureaux voisins. Moi, elle est obligée, nous sommes dans la même pièce presque sept heures pas jour depuis 4 mois. Mais ce n'est pas un exemple d'amabilité ou de bienveillance. Je ne lui demande pas d'être une deuxième maman, mais un minimum de politesse ne fais de mal à personne. Enfin bref…Je pense qu'elle m'en veut, car je vais sûrement prendre son poste après son départ. Ron, lui, me dit qu'elle est jalouse…mais de quoi ? Elle n'est intéressée que par les personnes haut placées au Ministère et voue un culte aux familles affichant leur « sang-pur » ou leur argent. Est-il nécessaire d'expliquer que je ne côtoie ni ne fais pas partie de ces gens-là ? …

-C'est la veille dame dont tu m'as parlé ? poursuit Harry.

-Oui, elle est simplement insupportable.

-En plus elle ressemble à notre vielle tante, complète Ron.

-Elle n'a rien pour elle alors, conclut Ginny.

Nous nous tournons vers Georges pour avoir son avis, mais nous explosons de rire en voyant la grimace qu'il peine à faire, toutefois il réussie une belle imitation de ma tortionnaire.

- Un peu de respect pour votre tante ! réprimande Molly. Voyant que nous ne semblons pas l'entendre elle se tourne vers son mari. Arthur !

-Un peu de calme, enfin, réclame-t-il en souriant, Georges, s'il te plaît. Alors, Hermione, tu penses qu'elle sera vite remplacée ? se renseigne-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Je pense oui, un collègue à moi, William, a entendu dire qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé quelqu'un.

-Oh, très bien, j'espère que vous vous entendrez mieux.

-Moi aussi, croyez-moi ! »

Avant que l'un de nous ne poursuive, Ginny réclame un sujet de conversation autre que, je cite, « les derniers ragots du Ministère ». Nous nous exécutons et, dans une atmosphère chaleureuse et enthousiaste, terminons le repas.


	2. Retour d'Australie

**Bonjour à tous ! Je profite de ce deuxième One-Shot pour vous dire deux-trois mots (parce que je ne métrise pas encore très bien le site et que j'ai oublié de préciser ce que je faisais sur le premier chapitre ^^'). Donc voilà juste pour vous dire que je ne posterais ici, comme le dit le résumé, que des OS qui se déroulent après les livres, mais sans suivre un ordre chronologique parce que je suis mon imagination. Donc je vous préciserais avant, le contexte de mon récit. Le premier se déroulait plusieurs mois (peut-être un an ?) après le tome 7 (je pense que vous aviez compris!). Celui-ci se passe avant (je suis désolé de faire des bonds dans le temps) et, comme l'explique son titre, c'est ma vision du retour de Hermione après avoir retrouvé ses parents en Australie. (J'espère ne pas faire d'erreurs sur le monde de JK Rowling et m'en excuse d'avance si c'est le cas, comme de la présence de fautes d'orthographe d'ailleurs.)**

**Mon dernier mot est pour Ran : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.**

* * *

><p>La jeune fille apparue devant le Terrier. Le temps était mauvais et la nuit était déjà tombée, accompagnée d'une fine pluie que Hermione n'avait pas prévue. Elle resserra sa veste en jean sur elle et, essayant de chasser les questions qui la tracassait depuis plusieurs semaines, avança jusqu'à la porte. Cela faisait presque deux mois, sept longues semaines, qu'elle n'était pas venu au Terrier, et de nombreux souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Finalement, elle se demanda se qu'elle faisait devant la maison des Weasley. Comment l'accueilleraient- ils ? Quelle réaction aurait Ron ? Elle lui avait envoyé quelques lettres d'Australie auxquelles il avait répondu et elles avaient été un lien important avec lui, avec son monde. Hermione s'était souvent réfugié parmi les mots de Ron lorsque la recherche de ses parents devenait compliqué ou que certaines personnes lui manquait. Mais le voyage Australie-Angleterre était difficile et long, alors ils n'avaient pu échanger que cinq lettres en deux mois. Hermione avait rassuré Ron dans sa dernière lettre en lui disant qu'elle avait trouvé ses parents une semaine plus tôt, la rencontre avait été à la fois embarrassante et émouvante. Mais finalement, leur voyage de retour était prévu pour bientôt.<p>

Lorsque Hermione, accompagné de ses parents, étaient rentrés chez eux, ils leurs avaient fallu quelques jours à tous les trois pour se retrouver, pour réapprendre à se comprendre. Mais certaines habitudes étaient revenues comme par magie, et même si le lien parents-enfant avait été, pendant un moment, effacé, il n'avait pas complètement disparu. Les parents de Hermione revenaient petit à petit à leur ancien quotidien et même si certains sujets, comme la guerre qu'avait subi le monde des sorciers (et des moldus) ou la magie elle-même, étaient encore difficile à expliquer et à réintégrer, Hermione rayonnait: elle avait, tant bien que mal, ramené ses parents dans sa vie (pourtant ça n'était pas gagné). Une chose la tracassait tout de même, pendant qu'elle était en Australie, elle avait eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté du coté anglais et elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Comment le Ministère de la Magie s'était-il réorganisé une fois Voldemort tombé ? Qu'avaient fait les autres pendant ces longues semaines ? Et que pensait réellement Ron de son départ ? Hermione s'en voulait d'être partie seulement une semaine après la fin de la guerre, alors que la famille Weasley venait de perdre Fred. Elle souhaitait vraiment que Ron ne lui en veuille pas de le laisser « seul ». Il avait sa famille avec lui, et Harry aussi, mais ça n'était pas pareil.

Mais, même s'il lui avait écrit qu'elle lui manquait, elle ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre de vive voix. Ron n'est adroit ni avec ses sentiments ni avec les mots, alors les deux en même temps…Leur relation était un peu spéciale après tout, Hermione était sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment montrer en public comme Harry et Ginny par exemple. Leur amour n'était pas quelque chose de normal, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps, après la guerre, de s'habituer aux regards des autres et de passer tranquillement d'une relation d'amis à une relation d'amants. Mais aujourd'hui tout le monde était là, Hermione entendait de nombreuses voix derrière la porte, et elle redoutait le moment des «retrouvailles», comme on appréhende un premier rendez-vous. C'est lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se tenait sur le seuil de la maison, sous la pluie, à se poser des questions depuis plusieurs minutes, que la jeune femme, balayant d'un geste de la main ses interrogations, décida de frapper à la porte.

A l'intérieur, la cheminée éclairait d'une lueur chaleureuse les cinq personnes assises autour de la table en train de dîner. Harry et Ron écoutaient Ginny qui leur expliquait en détails le repas qu'elle voulait organiser pour « mettre un peu de bonne humeur dans cette maison ». Mais deux petits coups frappés contre la porte en bois coupèrent la parole à Ginny qui se retourna vers l'entrée, surprise. Molly, qui était debout, alla ouvrir.

-Hermione ma chérie ! Tu es rentrée ?

Harry lança un regard surpris à Ron en souriant, ce dernier avala de travers la bièrraubeurre qu'il buvait lorsqu'il entendit le nom prononcé par sa mère, et Ginny bondit littéralement de sa chaise pour se précipiter sur Hermione.

« -Mais tu es frigorifiée ! Entre vite. Ginny laisse la respirer, enfin !

Harry s'avança, souriant comme un enfant et pris Hermione dans ses bras.

-Alors, tu a fais bon voyage ? Tu as réussi à ramener tes parents ? Ils vont bien ?

-Oui ils vont bien. Ils sont un peu chamboulés, mais ça va, répondit-elle en faisant la bise à Arthur.

-Et toi comment vas-tu ? Fatiguée ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Un peu, oui, mais je suis contente d'être de retour en Angleterre. »

Hermione fit le tour de la table et s'arrêta devant Ron qui s'était levé, et lui adressait un sourire gêné. Il fuyait son regard, ne sachant que faire. Puis, décidant qu'il ne fallait plus réfléchir, il s'avança et pris Hermione dans ses bras. Il fut content de sentir ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa nuque. Hermione le serra fort contre elle, les pieds touchant à peine le sol et le visage enfouit dans son cou, elle y déposa un baiser. Ron sourit.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

Hermione, surprise, décolla son visage et lui sourit, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Ginny leur rappela la présence d'autres personnes dans la salle d'un raclement de gorge. Ron reposa la jeune fille à terre; extrêmement gêné, il rougit devant sa sœur et ses parents. Mettant fin au moment de mal-à-l'aise qui s'était installé, Molly demanda à Hermione si elle voulait partager le repas avec eux.

« -Oh, je ne voulais pas m'imposer, répondit-elle. Je passais juste pour vous annoncer que j'avais ramené mes parents d'Australie. Je ne veux pas vous déranger…

-Mais tu ne déranges personnes, enfin ! lui assura Molly. Installes-toi, je suis sûre que tu n'as pas mangé, tu trembles de froid en plus. Ron apporte lui un pull s'il te plaît. »

Ron monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre pendant que Hermione, qui retira sa veste mouillée, s'asseyait dos à la cheminée, face à Harry.

« -Ah, voilà la personne qui réussit à râler plus que Ron depuis que tu es partie, dit-il en se tournant vers Pattenrond qui venait de faire son entrée dans la salle à manger. Il est encore plus bougon qu'avant.

-Si c'est possible ! ajouta Ron en finissant la phrase de Harry. Il était descendu et tendait maintenant un sweet orange à Hermione. Ce chat est une vraie plaie, il était déjà grognon, mais alors là, il nous a fait passer deux mois horribles. J'espère au moins qu'il est content de te voir ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Hermione prit le chat dans ses bras, le caressa affectueusement et remercia Arthur et Molly de l'avoir accueillit. Pattenrond se mit à ronronner et lança à Ron un regard supérieur lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme.

Pendant le repas, Hermione, qui reprenait ses marques, apporta aux Weasley et à Harry quelques anecdotes sur son voyage et leur décrit sa «rencontre» avec ses parents.

« -Alors tu as vraiment réussis à leur rendre la mémoire? l'interrogea Ron, impressionné.

-Et bien, oui à peu près, répondit-elle, embarrassé.

-Comment ça c'est passé ? demanda Ginny.

-C'était assez bizarre...plutôt gênant, en fait. Comment expliquer à un couple qui ne te reconnaît pas que tu es leur fille ?

-Ils ne t'ont pas reconnu ? s'étonna Ginny en se servant de la tarte à la courge.

-Pas vraiment, je leur ais demandé si nous pouvions discuter et je crois qu'ils ne m'auraient pas écouté s'ils n'avaient pas été intrigués, mes parents sont assez méfiants en général, mais non, ils ne m'ont pas reconnu immédiatement, expliqua Hermione.

-Mais tu n'as pas eu besoin de leur jeter un sort pour annuler le premier ? demanda Ron.

-Si, enfin pas tout de suite en tout cas, se rectifia-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas utiliser la magie sans leur expliquer quoi que ce soit, je n'étais même pas sûre que mon sortilège allait fonctionner, compléta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Mets-toi à ma place ! Déjà, lancer un sort sur mes propres parents je trouve ça horrible, alors deux...

-Oui, c'est vrai, admit-il. Et quelle a été leur réaction quand ils se sont souvenus qu'ils avaient une fille de 18 ans ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Et bien j'attendais que l'un d'eux réagisse, j'ai lu dans «Contre-sortilèges et Désenchantements» que s'ils apprenaient un détail crucial de ce qu'ils avaient oublié, les victimes de sorts d'amnésie pouvaient retrouver en partie la mémoire. Donc, je leur ais demandé s'ils ne se souvenaient pas de moi…et c'est ma mère qui a eu le premier «choc». »

Hermione continua son récit en expliquant qu'ensuite, elle avait du utiliser le sort qu'elle avait récemment appris dans le livre «Contre-sortilèges et Désenchantements». Mais Harry s'étonna :

« -Et ils se sont laissés faire ? Ils n'ont pas été surpris lorsque tu as sortis ta baguette ?

-Si, bien sûr, mais ils n'ont rien dit, par confiance peut-être, je ne sais pas. Je pense que l'on ne peut pas effacer totalement, par un « simple » sort, les liens qu'ont certaines personnes, surtout l'amour de parents envers leurs enfants. »

Harry acquiesça, perdu dans ses pensées.

« - Mais, tu as racheté une baguette ? s'étonna Ron.

-Oui, j'en ai acheté une là-bas, répondit Hermione.

-Alors tu leur as jeté le sort, et après ? demanda Ginny.

-Après, les souvenirs sont revenus petit à petit. Il y a toujours des choses avec lesquelles ils ont du mal, surtout concernant la magie, continua Hermione avec un sourire.

-Tu es vraiment doué, dit Ron. Il paraissait fier de Hermione. Elle lui sourit, murmurant un petit « merci ».

Le dîner se termina dans une bonne humeur qui rappela à Hermione ses années à Poudlard, qui n'étaient pas si loin même si elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mis les pieds à l'école depuis de nombreuses années. Il ne restait plus que quelques braises rouges dans la cheminée lorsque les quatre jeunes gens allèrent s'installer dans le salon. Ron s'affala sur un canapé à côté d'Hermione qui feuilletait la Gazette du Sorcier arrivé le matin, tandis que Ginny et Harry, assis dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce, reprenaient la conversation de la « fête » que voulait organiser la plus jeune des Weasley.

« -Maintenant que Hermione est rentrée, j'ai un prétexte ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Tout le monde voudra savoir comment s'est passé ton voyage, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers Hermione. Neville et Luna vont être ravi de te voir, ils n'ont pas cessé de nous demander de tes nouvelles.

-Ca c'est vrai, soupira Ron, ils nous ont harcelé de lettres ! »

Hermione lui lança un regard sceptique, elle doutait que des personnes telles que Neville et Luna soient capable de harcèlement. Repensant au contenu des lettres de Ron, Hermione lui demanda :

«-Alors, tu as travaillé avec Georges au magasin ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, plutôt bien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais il dit que je ne suis pas très efficace, et qu'il va sûrement devoir engager une personne en plus, continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est vrai que tu es un peu mou ces temps-ci, affirma Ginny en riant.

-Moi je suis mou ? s'exclama Ron en interrogeant du regard Harry, qui leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

-Oui, mais ne t'énerves pas, poursuivit Ginny. On va dire que c'était parce que Hermione n'était pas là, et que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette… »

Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle savait que Ron, comme tous les Weasley, Harry et elle-même, souffrait de la disparition de Fred, et elle se doutait que les dernières semaines n'avaient pas été faciles à vivre. Elle se promit de faire ce qu'elle pourrait pour arranger les choses, pour Ron, et pour les autres.

Voulant sûrement changer de sujet, Ron demanda à Ginny :

« -Alors tu comptes inviter qui à cette fameuse « fête » ?

-Et bien, Luna et Neville. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis continua je demanderai à Georges s'il est présent lorsque j'aurai prévu une date, Dean, Seamus…enfin bref, tu verras bien. »

Molly apparut à cet instant dans le salon.

« -Il est tard les enfants. Vous devriez allez vous coucher.

-Mais maman, on n'est plus des enfants ! protesta Ginny.

-On ne discute pas jeune fille, allez, répliqua Molly en pointant du doigt l'escalier en bois. »

Suivant l'ordre de sa mère elle se leva, suivit de Ron, Harry, et Hermione qui leur dit au revoir.

« -Je passerai dans la semaine, dit-elle à Ron.

-Le soir hein, parce que sinon je suis au magasin, lui précisa-t-il.

-Oui, d'accord. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers Ron, il sourit gentiment, comme soulagé. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa rapidement, murmura un petit « bonne nuit », et transplana. Arrivé chez ses parents, Hermione songea que tout c'était bien passé, et que petit à petit ils parviendraient tous à retrouver une vie presque normale.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !<strong>


	3. Une journée au Ministère

_Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de publier, mais j'ai écris deux chapitres en même temps, alors c'était un peu long. Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissées des commentaires, ça fait énormément plaisir !_

_Ce troisième OS est un peu une suite du premier, à savoir, Ron et Hermione vont bientôt s'installer ensemble, et comme l'explique son titre c'est une simple « journée au Ministère ». Le plus gros défaut de mes écrits c'est que ce n'est certainement pas passionnant, mais ce sont de simples moments, des petits bouts de quotidien, et on sait tous que nos journées ne sont pas toutes des grandes aventures (on ne tue pas Voldemort tous les jours ^^). Donc voilà, c'est juste pour vous expliquer que si vous trouvez que c'est trop mou ou pas très captivant, je peux tout à fait comprendre. Moi ce sont ces clins d'œil au monde de JK Rowling, ces anecdotes, et surtout ces personnages que j'aime, je n'ai pas assez d'idées pour écrire des aventures fascinantes._

_En tout cas je vous remercie de me lire ! (Je m'excuse pour les fautes et autres erreurs et évidemment j'empreinte presque tous les personnages à JK Rowling)_

* * *

><p>C'est à sept heures du matin que mon réveil décida de me sortir des bras de Morphée. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et m'assis sur mon lit. Je m'extrayais laborieusement des couvertures dans lesquelles j'étais enroulée et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, rien de mieux pour se réveiller. Une fois sortis de ma bulle matinale et satisfaite du choix de vêtements que j'avais fait, je descendis déjeuner. Je retrouvai ma mère dans la cuisine, devant son bol de café, elle me sourit et je l'embrassai en passant près d'elle. Je pris le temps de déjeuner tranquillement avant de refaire un petit tour dans la salle de bain, d'enfiler une veste, d'embrasser mes parents, et enfin de transplaner au Ministère.<p>

Le Transplanage n'était autorisé que dans une seule salle au Ministère de la Magie, par soucis de sécurité et de confidentialité. La pièce était assez grande pour accueillir les sorciers atterrissant ici le matin, même si nous étions peu nombreux à ne pas utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette. C'était un effort récent qu'avait dû faire le Ministère pour répondre aux attentes de plus en plus de jeunes sorciers qui, se mêlant aux moldus, n'avaient pas de cheminée à leur domicile et c'était bien entendu mon cas.

Je traversai donc la salle pour me présenter, comme tous les autres, aux sorciers chargés de la sécurité. Je tendis ma baguette à un homme que j'avais l'habitude de voir le matin, grand et toujours souriant, il me faisait penser à mon père. Tout en exécutant un geste machinal du poignet qui fit jaillir du lierre argenté de ma baguette, il me demanda poliment :

« -Bonjour Hermione, vous allez bien ?

-Très bien et vous Gareth ?

-Bien, bien. Il n'y a pas grand monde ce matin, ajouta-t-il en regardant la courte file d'attente derrière moi.

-Oui, certains ont dû oublier de se lever ! (humour pas vraiment spontané, je sais, mais je n'ai pas l'expérience des jumeaux Weasley…)

-Oui, sûrement, me répondit-il en souriant. »

Le sort qu'il avait effectué pour s'assurer de mon identité étant conforme, je récupérai ma baguette, lui souhaitai une bonne journée et sortis rejoindre la foule de sorciers qui se pressait dans le Grand Hall du Ministère. J'attendais cette journée avec impatience depuis quelques temps, car hier soir, mes collègues et moi avions définitivement dit « au revoir » à Mme Griggs. Ma très chère collègue avait été changée de poste, pour se retrouver au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, plus précisément au Bureau de Liaison des Gobelins, et cela ne semblait pas lui plaire. Mardi soir, rien ne montrait qu'elle allait nous quitter. C'est seulement vers sept heures quelle avait rapidement vidé son bureau et, comme tout les soirs, avait prononcé un faible « au revoir Miss Granger ». Pas un « au revoir » attristé ou même mélancolique, non ! Plus un « au revoir » grognon et mécontent, qui ne voulait certainement pas dire « au revoir » au sens propre du terme, mais plutôt « j'espère que l'on ne se croisera plus jamais. ». Une chose était sûre, son animosité n'allait manquer à personne au Département de Communication aux Moldus.

Je m'engageais dans l'ascenseur lorsqu'une voix familière m'interpella. Je me retournai, et aperçu Harry qui se faufilait parmi la foule pour entrer tant bien que mal dans l'ascenseur qui allait partir. Je m'efforçai donc de retenir la porte le temps qu'il me rejoigne, s'excusant au passage auprès des quelques personnes présentes dans le petit espace.

« -Comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il.

-Très bien. Toi en revanche tu semble pressé, tu as une mission aujourd'hui ?

-Exact, on ne peut rien te cacher, me répond-il en souriant, je dois rejoindre un collègue au bureau, et ensuite nous partirons. Mais je ne peux pas trop t'en dire, c'est un peu confidentiel…continue-t-il en grimaçant.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, le rassurais-je. Mais, tu penses être rentré d'ici samedi ? Parce qu'il y a l'emménagement et, on se demandait avec Ron si...

-Oui, oui bien sûr ! Je serais là, je ne voudrais pas rater ça, me répond-il avec un sourire moqueur. »

Je lui souris à mon tour, je sais que lorsqu'il est question de Ron et de moi, son sourire veut dire deux choses. La première est « Je suis content de vous voir ensemble. », la seconde serait plutôt « Sacré Hermione, tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais hein ! ». Mais j'évite de discuter de mes problèmes de couple avec lui, Harry n'est pas très doué pour parler de ces choses-là. Ginny est plus adroite avec les mots et plus ouverte, surtout pour parler de son frère. Elle a un esprit très critique. Enfin, c'est une fille quoi…

« -Tant mieux, lui répondis-je, parce que Ginny m'a dit que vous veniez nous aider à installer.

-Oui oui, on avait prévu ça avec Ron. »

La voix habituelle de l'ascenseur nous ramena au monde du travail en annonçant le niveau 2, Département de la Justice Magique.

« -Bon, je te laisse Hermione.

-Oui, bonne journée Harry, et au fait, tu n'as pas croisé Ron ce matin ? lui demandai-je rapidement.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, répondit-il en haussant la voix pour que je l'entende toujours face à moi, il essayait de sortir de la cage d'ascenseur, bousculé par les personnes qui entraient. Mais il m'avait parlé d'un travail dehors je crois, me confia-t-il. »

Il réussit finalement à quitter l'ascenseur et me fit un signe de la main avant que la cage d'acier ne reparte pour conduire le reste des sorciers présents. Je descendis au sixième étage, le Département de Communication aux Moldus étant un de départements les plus petits, il n'était composé que de deux simples couloirs. Le bureau que je partageais, jusqu'à présent avec Mme Griggs se trouvait dans celui de droite, c'était donc en le longeant que je me remémorai les dossiers que j'avais en cours. L'un portait, comme souvent, sur une famille moldu pas vraiment rassurée d'avoir été contactée par des sorciers, et quelque peu réticente à l'idée d'envoyer leur fille à Poudlard. Un second nous mettait en liaison avec le Comité des Inventions d'Excuses à l'usage des Moldus qui devait, pour une troisième fois dans le mois, trouver comment éviter les soupçons de moldus de la ville de Bath, face à un trafic de balais de courses.

Arrivée à mon bureau, je fus surprise d'y trouver un de mes camarades et une jeune femme que je n'avais jamais vue.

«Hermione, m'annonça William, je te présente Annabelle, notre nouvelle collègue ! »

La jeune femme en question m'adressa un sourire sincère, puis après s'être saluées, nous discutâmes quelques instants avec William, rarement pressé d'aller travailler. La journée se passa dans une bonne ambiance et je fus contente de m'apercevoir que je m'entendais mieux avec ma nouvelle partenaire qu'avec Mme Griggs. Elle semblait beaucoup plus disposée à discuter de tout et de rien, mais se révéla aussi être quelqu'un d'efficace et je lui laissai rapidement un de mes dossiers. Après avoir longuement parlé de mon ancienne collègue, de l'organisation du Ministère ou du prochain concert des Bizarr'Sisters, la journée pris fin. J'avais appris qu'Annabelle était la benjamine d'une famille de sorciers de quatre enfants, qu'elle était un peu plus jeune que moi et qu'elle avait un sens de l'humour assez ironique et critique. Elle quitta le bureau un peu avant moi, après m'avoir remercié de l'avoir guidé pour cette première journée de travail, elle me souhaita une bonne soirée et referma la porte derrière elle.

Une fois mon dossier terminé, j'éteignis les lumières et sortis de la salle. Étrangement, je n'avais pas croisé Ron de la journée, et c'est lorsque je longeai le couloir principal qui menait au Grand Hall du Ministère, me demandant s'il était malade, qu'il émergea d'un ascenseur. Je m'avançai vers lui, évitant les sorciers qui semblaient pressés de rentrer chez eux et ce précipitaient vers les cheminée. Bloquée par deux sorciers qui discutaient sans gêne au milieu du passage, je m'apprêtais à lui faire signe mais il m'aperçut et se dirigea vers moi. Il m'embrassa discrètement et me sourit.

« -Je ne t'ais pas vu aujourd'hui, tu n'étais pas là ? demandai-je.

-Non, j'ai oublié de te le dire, désolé. Je devais préparer un terrain avec des collègues, tu sais pour la Coupe de la Ligue, on devait s'occuper des sortilèges repousse-moldus autour du stade de Quidditch, etc. Du coup ça nous à pris toute la journée, là je viens de récupérer mes affaires, m'expliqua-t-il en mon montrant la veste qu'il tenait entre ses mains, et je rentre.

-D'accord, Harry m'a dit qu'il sera présent samedi pour l'emménagement, l'informai-je.

-Ah parfait ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. »

Je le poussai doucement sur le côté pour laisser passer un sorcier qui rouspétait en nous regardant, deux personnes immobiles au milieu de la foule mouvante. Mais je décidai de lui adresser un regard aussi déplaisant lorsque je m'aperçus que c'était un des hommes qui m'avait bloqué le passage quelques instants auparavant. Ron me lança regard interrogateur, mais voyant que ça ne méritait pas plus d'explications, il poursuivit.

«-Tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Oui, oui, ils ont remplacé Mme Griggs par une fille super sympa ! Je te raconterais.

-Ah bonne nouvelle ! Bon allez, j'y vais, j'ai croisé papa tout à l'heure il est déjà rentré, il doit m'attendre avec maman pour manger. A demain, mon amour, me murmura-t-il.

-A demain, passe le bonjour à tes parents.

-Promis ! me répondit-il. »

Il me sourit puis se dirigea vers une cheminée qui aspirait un petit sorcier dégarni.

La salle de Transplanage était beaucoup moins bondée que le Hall, et je transplanai directement pour rentrer chez mes parents. Mon père n'avait pas encore terminé sa journée, je pris donc le temps d'aider ma mère à terminer le repas et passai une bonne partie de la soirée à leur raconter ma journée. Ce fut une soirée calme et je pus profiter simplement de mes parents, blottis dans le canapé, devant la télé.


	4. Rouge souaffle et orange citrouille

_Bonjour ! Alors, je poste ce quatrième chapitre avec un peu de retard puisqu'il est basé sur Halloween et que nous sommes tous dans les derniers préparatifs de Noël ! Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !_

_(Évidemment, la plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling !)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Le terrain était boueux, le souaffle glissait entre leurs mains et leurs vêtements étaient trempés. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils volaient et la pluie n'avait pas cessé. Oh, c'était tout à fait normal pour la fin d'un mois d'octobre, mais pas agréable pour autant. La bruine s'accumulait et pénétrait dans leurs tenues rouges. Ron plissa les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir à travers les gouttes d'eau, deux poursuiveurs, deux tâches pourpres, qui fonçaient vers lui.<p>

Taylor, le capitaine de l'équipe, fit une passe au-dessus de lui à Emily, qui récupéra la balle rouge d'une seule main. Elle exécuta une feinte, puis envoya le souaffle en visant l'anneau de droite. Instinctivement la main de Ron fut propulser du mauvais côté à cause du geste simulé, il pesta contre lui-même et essaya, au dernier moment, de lancer son corps dans la bonne direction. Il tendit les bras pour attraper la balle, et la bloqua contre son torse pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lui glisserait pas des mains.

« -Bien joué Ron, lui lança Emily.

-Merci, toi aussi, jolie feinte ! »

Taylor, leur fit de grands signes pour rassembler l'équipe au milieu du terrain et annonça :

« C'était bien, mais on arrête là pour ce soir, il ne faudrait pas qu'on attrape froid, s'inquiéta-t-il en levant les yeux vers les nuages sombre. Allez, on rentre ! »

Les joueurs ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, fuyant la pluie, ils filèrent rapidement en direction des vestiaires. Après s'être changés, ils s'interrogèrent longuement sur le score de leur prochain match.

Voilà trois mois que Ron faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Aylesbury et, à défaut de faire partie de la Ligue d'Angleterre, il participait au tournoi opposant les villes moyennes du Royaume-Uni. Contrairement à Ginny, qui avait récemment intégré l'équipe de Harpies de Holyhead, lui et ses coéquipiers ne jouaient pas en tant que professionnels mais se regroupaient plutôt « pour continuer à faire du Quidditch le week-end » comme ils le disaient (même s'il était hors de question de prendre à la légère les résultats de la compétition).

Ils se retrouvaient tous les samedis en fin d'après-midi, au-dessus d'un terrain, normalement éloigné de toute présence moldue, qu'ils partageaient avec les autres équipes suivant un planning précis. Après avoir évalué chaque probabilité sur le tournoi avec Taylor, Ron lui souhaita une « bonne soirée », puis transplana.

Il atterrit à l'intérieur de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Hermione, ses livres et son chat. Le palier se divisait en deux espaces totalement ouvert une petite cuisine, à droite, cerclée par un comptoir, et en face de l'entrée, à quelques pas, le salon. Après avoir posé son balai sur le côté et sa veste sur le bar, Ron avança jusqu'au canapé qui lui tournait le dos pour y trouver Hermione blottis, Pattenrond lové sur les genoux, en train de bouquiner. Il se pencha par-dessus le canapé alors qu'elle mettait son livre sur la table basse. Le chat roux sauta du canapé lorsqu'elle se redressa pour poser doucement ses mains sur le torse de Ron et l'embrasser.

« -Alors, ça c'est bien passé ?

-Pas mal, mais il n'a pas cessé de pleuvoir…

-Je vois ça, approuva-t-elle en observant ses cheveux. »

Ron fit la grimace en sentant une goutte d'eau glissée le long de sa tempe.

« -Ce n'était pas vraiment un temps pour jouer, continua-t-il, on ne distinguait même pas les autres joueurs à trois mètres devant nous, comment je peux arrêter le souaffle moi, avec une pluie pareille ?

-Oh, pauvre trésor… »

Hermione sourit, taquine, puis repris son sérieux.

« Tu exagères, ce n'est qu'une toute petite pluie. »

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Un halo de lumière enveloppait le haut d'un lampadaire, il n'y avait plus que quelques gouttes qui traversaient le cercle lumineux.

« -Regardes, c'est en train de s'arrêter en plus.

-J'espère bien, je ne compte pas me balader dans les rues de Londres sous une cascade ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

« -N'importe quoi…Tu prends une douche et ensuite on y va ? proposa-t-elle.

-J'y vais ! répondit Ron avec enthousiasme. »

Il monta l'escalier et atteignit l'étage en deux grands pas.

En effet, ce soir là, 29 octobre, Hermione et Ron devaient rejoindre Harry et Ginny sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, emmitouflés dans leur manteau et écharpe, Ron prit la main de Hermione et ils transplanèrent. La jeune femme observa attentivement la rue pour savoir où exactement, sur le Chemin, Ron l'avait emmené. Mais elle devina rapidement lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. Ils avaient atterri devant un magasin de Quidditch et Ron contemplait la vitrine d'un air qu'il voulait certainement nonchalant. La boutique était entièrement décorée en vert clair et rouge vif, un hommage à l'équipe galloise des Catapultes de Caerphilly qui avait, la semaine passée, arrachée une victoire aux joueurs allemands, les Busards de Heidelberg. Hermione attendit une courte minute que Ron finisse d'admirer le nouveau balai Brossdur, et tira sur sa manche pour qu'il daigne détacher ses yeux de la vitrine.

« -Allez viens, Harry et Ginny nous attendent, on repassera plus tard si tu veux, suggéra-t-elle en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-Oui, d'accord, acquiesça Ron en laissant son regard traîner sur le magasin. »

Tandis que la nuit tombait doucement, ils continuèrent leur chemin à travers les rues où quelques sorcières et sorciers, qui avaient décidé d'affronter le froid, flânaient devant les magasins. Pour fêter Halloween, de nombreuses façades s'étaient vêtues d'orange et abritaient des citrouilles qui souriaient malicieusement. Les commerçants avaient usé de leur imagination, et de leurs gallions, pour attirer l'œil des passants.

Mais, (en toute objectivité) le magasin qui était le mieux décoré était celui de George un enthousiasme non dissimulé, une troupe de jeunes gens s'était agglutiné devant la vitrine et semblait fasciné par les friandises et autres objets festifs et facétieux dont l'échoppe regorgeait. Sur le toit trônait une impressionnante citrouille, le regard illuminé, qui accueillit Ron et Hermione avec un sourire espiègle.

Ils se faufilèrent difficilement entre les sorciers qui contemplaient la devanture et entrèrent dans le magasin. Derrière le comptoir, Harry discutait avec George qui fixait un garçon, l'adolescent lançait des regards méfiants autour de lui en fouillant un bac rempli de bonbons. Ginny se trouvait dans un coin du magasin, elle tenait dans ses bras un enfant aux cheveux d'un vert pomme éclatant, et lui montrait une grande marionnette qui dansait de manière désarticulé et burlesque. Hermione traversa la foule et s'approcha d'eux.

« Oh ! Regardes qui est là, Teddy ! lui fit observer Ginny. »

Le garçon, qui observait le pantin, releva la tête avec un grand sourire.

Lorsque le flux de passants faiblit, et que personnes ne rentraient à l'intérieur de la boutique pourtant brillamment décorée, George ferma le magasin « Weasley & Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ». Après avoir offert à Teddy un sac de Chocogrenouille, (et promis à Ron, avec un sourire moqueur, qu'il lui en donnerait un la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait « pour ne pas qu'il boude »), il transplana. Les deux couples, accompagnés du jeune Lupin, décidèrent d'aller se promener dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid.

« -Vous avez vu le score du match des Catapultes de Caerphilly ? demanda Ron, en lançant un regard à Harry et Ginny par-dessus les cheveux de Hermione qui marchait contre lui.

-Oui, dans la Gazette parue jeudi, répondit Harry qui aidait Teddy à ouvrir son sac de Chocogrenouille. Ils ont gagné 170 à 90. En fait, ils se faisaient mener 20 à 90 jusqu'à ce que Miller attrape le Vif d'Or.

-Les Busards ont des stratégies excellentes, c'est pour ça qu'ils dominaient les gallois je pense, ils sont un peu brouillons eux à côtés, commenta Ginny. »

Hermione, qui avait l'habitude de subir ces longues et incompréhensibles discussions sur le Quidditch se plongeait normalement dans un livre pour laisser les trois autres (lorsqu'ils n'étaient que trois…) discuter de sport. Mais, cette fois, elle dû se résoudre à les aiguiller vers un autre sujet.

« -Alors Teddy, tu iras chercher des bonbons lundi soir?

-Oui, répondit le garçon la bouche déjà pleine de chocolat, mamie à dit qu'elle m'emmènerait !

-Vous viendrez sûrement manger avec nous le soir d'Halloween, suggéra Ginny.

-Chez les parents ? lui demanda Ron avec méfiance.

-Oui, répondit-elle, maman m'a dit qu'elle allait inviter tout le monde. Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas venir ?

-Si, si, marmonna-t-il. »

Ginny lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il avait intérêt à être présent le soir en question.

Ils continuèrent leur balade à travers les rues illuminées, croisant de temps en temps un sorcier qu'ils connaissaient. Mais la fatigue se fit rapidement sentir sur les paupières de Teddy, et lorsqu'il commença à bailler, Harry proposa de rentrer. Ils s'embrassèrent chaleureusement, et transplanèrent, troquant le vaste et froid Chemin de Traverse, contre un salon intime et douillet.

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à commenter !<em>

_Et bonnes fêtes à tous !_


End file.
